Bound To You
by karensevani
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been together for a thousand years, after a heated argument, Caroline leave and Klaus gets drunk leading him to do something terribly stupid. Will Caroline be able to forgive for that mistake? or will it be the end of them? ONE-SHOT!


_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this one-shot of our Klaroline couple :3 For those of you that follow my story "Between Love and Sacrifice" I've been having some terrible writer's block on it so I hope I have uploaded the next chapter by the end of this week. Let's cross our fingers haha. **_

**ENJOY!**

_'Sweet love, sweet love_

_trapped in your love,_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust,_

_my heart and I were buried in dust_

_free me free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away, I will suffer tonight'_

"Nik, Mikael is gone now, please just undagger our family!" Caroline begged. She missed them like crazy; Rebekah for their girl talks and shopping, Kol for their discussions and Elijah for his advice. She loved them like if they were her own blood; that will happen to you once you have lived with them for a thousand years, well almost.

"I have already said no Caroline." Klaus answered with a stern tone. He walked across the living room to grab a glass of scotch. "Not yet anyways, they have to learn their lessons."

"For how long?" She asked while crossing her arms against her chest. He shrugged, taking a long drink.

"A century or so." He replied. Caroline let a heavy breath out.

"I want to see them Nik! I want to speak with them! Why can't you just do this for me?!" She yelled at him. Klaus pressed his lips.

"I will not fall under your commands, love! I'm the one in charge." He shot back, with a cold stare.

"I have been with you through it all! Through the massacres, the tortures—the seductions." She spat out venomously, remembering the countless women he had to seduce just to get his way. "And you can't fucking do this favor to undagger our family?!" She walked towards him stopping inches away.

"Stop being a spoiled brat Caroline! I will not succumb to your tantrum! Just stop insisting!" He exclaimed, glaring at her. He didn't like this; he didn't like arguing with her but she was just so stubborn. Caroline's jaw clenched at his words and with one swift move she slapped him across the face and then she took off.

Klaus stood their for a second until the sting of her slap went away. He sighed before grabbing one of his bottles of scotch and going towards a chair. He was just about to take a swing from the bottle when he heard the door from the basement, leading to the coffins, open. He rolled his eyes, placing the bottle of scotch down and then going towards the sound.

"Stop!" He yelled in an authoritative tone. Caroline jumped, startled by the voice. She was just about to take the dagger off of Rebekah when she heard her husband's voice to stop her. "You disobeyed me!"

She scoffed. "Seriously?! What are you going to do? Dagger me as well? Bite me so that I can feel the venom of the wolf's poison?" She questioned, glaring at him like she wanted to kill him.

"No." He replied in a dangerous low tone. "Just leave this room and don't you dare come in again." He threatened. Caroline quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, not too pleased by what she had just heard.

"No, I'm warning you." He replied, taking some steps towards her. Caroline clenched her jaw as she looked away from his eyes.

"I'm undaggering them, whether you like it or not." She told him before stretching her hand to take the dagger off of Rebekah's chest when she feels Klaus' hand catch hers. He kept it in place with his strength.

"Do it and you will leave me no choice but to dagger you as well!" He hissed, staring deep into her eyes. Caroline shook her head.

"You're bluffing." She spat, but somehow she felt like he wasn't.

"Try me." He replied. Caroline gasped as she noticed the sliver dagger in his hand. She couldn't believe it, how could he?

"Ass whole!" She yelled at him, pulling back. She glared at him, like if she was just a second away form killing him. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you serious?!" She was way beyond furious now.

"You were leaving me no choice Caroline." He stated, placing the dagger on the casket where Rebekah's body laid. He tried to take a step towards her but she just held her hand up.

"Don't." She whispered with so much hate, that it felt like the silver dagger was plunged right into his heart. "You were about to fucking dagger me and now you want to be calm?!"

"You very well know why Caro-"

"I can't even see you." She interrupted before rushing out of the room in her vampire speed, leaving an angry Klaus in the basement. He pressed his lips before trying to go and follow her.

Unfortunately for him, Caroline was already out of the house, or more like mansion. He punched the near by wall making a huge hole through it. He then began to trash his whole living room, he now had the time to process what he actually did to her. He was actually thinking of daggering her; he had the fucking weapon in his hands. He couldn't believe that—they never had a discussion like this.

He was always a hothead, that he knew, but when it came to Caroline, he knew he could control himself. In this case, he couldn't and he didn't know why, which only infuriated him even more. He quickly went towards his small bar, grabbing a glass and a bottle of scotch. He began to drink—knowing that the only thing he could now do was to wait for Caroline to arrive.

Caroline entered the Mystic Grill, going straight to the bar. She just needed to calm down and drink herself until she can't think about her recent argument with Klaus.

"Give me three vodka shots!" She demanded, taking a seat.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Don't you even dare give me that crap of not having the age!" She interrupted, pointing a finger towards Matt. He only nodded before going to get her order. In a few seconds, she had her three shots of vodka on the counter. "Thank you Matthew." She thanked, giving him a smile. Just when she was about to drink one of the shots, she heard a voice that stopped her.

"And where is the not so prince charming?" She slowly turned around with an eye roll.

"Damon—what an unpleasant surprise." She hissed, taking the drink fast. He smirked taking a seat next to her.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked as he called for Matt, ordering a Bourbon. Caroline's jaw tighten at the sudden memory of her so 'loving' husband.

"That is none of your business." She spat, taking another drink. The feel of the vodka going down her throat making her feel much better.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He answered while taking a small sip of his drink. "So, what did the Mr. 'Perfect' do?" He added, looking at her for an answer. "Did he forget to put the hood of the toilet down?" He fake pouted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. _If only that were the case._ "Like I said, not your business Salvatore."

"Oh, come on-" He began. "I have to know what happened. Don't leave me hanging. I need to know why you came here at the Mystic Grill and without your hubby."

"Don't you have a doppelganger to win over?" She replied instead. Damon smirk widened as he took another sip of his drink.

"I can take a break and give another pretty girl some attention." He cockily added. Caroline chuckled without emotion.

"Oh please, I'm not like these desperate little girls in Mystic Falls to fall for your act." She answered while moving her hands, gesturing all over the Grill. Damon looked around before he returned to look at her.

"Just talk blondie." He responded. She took sometime before ordering more shots; if she was talking she at least needed more alcohol in her system.

* * *

Klaus had been drinking his whole liquor cabinet dry. He told himself that he was going to stop drinking once Caroline was at the mansion. He needed to see her and apologize for his indiscretions.

He was just in his second bottle of scotch when he hears his door bell. He makes a puzzled look, thinking of who would come and visit him. Caroline would never ring the bell since she lives here as well so who could it be.

He slowly walks towards the front door as the bell rings again. He is already quite annoyed with the person interrupting his alone time, and now he even more annoyed with them insisting on the bell.

"What?!" He exclaims opening the door. Hayley takes a step back with widened eyes.

"What has you in such mood?" She asks before walking pass him and into the house, just like if it was her home as well. Klaus closed his eyes, letting out a loud breath as he closed the door and went inside.

"What do you want Hayley?" He questioned going straight towards his mini bar, grabbing his drink once again.

"Well, I have some news that you might want to know about." She replied, eying him in an appreciative way. Klaus pressed his lips before giving her the signal to go on.

* * *

"So you are telling me that your hubby, tried to kill you?" Damon asked staring at Caroline with a confused look. She nodded while gulping down her drink.

"Well, technically just put me to sleep since I can't be killed." She replied. Damon shook his head with a small smile creeping on his lips.

"And just when I thought he couldn't become more evil." He commented. Caroline chuckled.

"He wasn't like that you know." She added, looking into a blank space. "He once was a very loving, compassionate and not to mention—kind person."

"What!?" Damon spit all his drink out.

"Yep, Nik was—how can I put it—the nice one. He was like Stefan. Always thinking about other people before himself." She revealed, thinking about one thousand years ago when her husband was like that.

"It's a little hard to believe." He retorted while rolling his eyes. "The guy is a psychopath for god's sake, he kills for a hobby!"

"Well, that was not the case when I met him." She answered, turning to look at Damon. "He wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"But you do notice that he is not the same right?" He asked.

"Yes, and..?" She trailed off.

"Why are you still with him?!" He exclaimed. "He just tried to kill you—or sleep you—whatever, and he has killed numerous of people, innocent people, yet you still love him."

"That I do." She stated with a small nod. Her eyes began to water. "I love him with all my heart; I can not leave him even if he tried to kill me."

Caroline had spent the night at the Salvatore's boarding house. She had already forgiven Klaus, but she just wanted to make sure that she was ok. She did feel hurt because he actually had the thought of daggering her as the rest of the family.

She quickly made a stop at the grill, buying two coffees before arriving at the mansion. She slowly opened the door to the mansion, using her vampire hearing to see if he was awake. She heard his steady breathing and...a heart beat?

She made a confused look before flashing towards her bedroom. Just went she entered the room she let the cups of coffee fall on the ground as she gasped, loud enough to wake Klaus up. He looked terrible, like if he had the worst hangover ever.

Just when he noticed Caroline's face, he noticed the tears and the spilled coffee cups on the floor, giving him an idea that something terrible must have happened. He flashed towards her, but she just moved away from him. She glared at him, like if she wanted to kill him.

"Caro-"

"Shut!" She yelled putting her hands up. "up." Klaus looked confused. She began to shake her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to loose it in front of him, not now at least. She turned around, taking some deep breaths before turning back to face Klaus.

"What is she doing here?" She asked pointing at the bed. "Why is she naked in _my_ bed, Niklaus?!"

Klaus quickly turned to look at where Caroline was pointing, spotting a very naked Hayley on the bed. His breath hitched at the sight; he started to remember all about the evening. He had a liquored fueled one night stand with the were-wolf slut that came to tell him that she was a part of turning his hybrids against him.

He must have been way pass his liquor limit if he decided to cheat on his wife with the women that went against him. He then turned to see Caroline again, he noticed the betrayal, the hurt in her eyes.

"Swee-"

"How could you?!" She accused, interrupting him once more. "You slept with another women! You cheated on me Niklaus!" She began to yell, waking up Hayley.

"What is—oh my!" Hayley gasped as she noticed Klaus and Caroline standing looking at her. She grabbed the blankets as quick as she could, putting them around her.

"You skank!" Caroline screamed before rushing towards her, grabbing her around the neck. Hayley's eye's widened as her hands went to towards Caroline's hands. "You knew that he's my husband, yet you still slept with him!" She yelled right in front of her face, showing her vampire self.

"I—I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Caroline interrupted, throwing her across the room. Klaus then decided to step in, going in front of Caroline.

"Love, calm down. I would gladly let you kill her but I know that the guilt will eat you alive." He stated grabbing her by the shoulders. "Every time you kill, you go into deep depression."

She pushed away from him. "I don't give a fuck! I just want to feel her heart on my hands, smile at the pleasure of killing the women that had the audacity to sleep with my man!" She furiously exclaimed. Klaus smirked at how possessive Caroline was being at the moment.

"Love, don-"

"And don't you think that I have the slightest thought of forgiving you!" She glared at him. "You have cheated on me, you have betrayed my trust Niklaus! If you didn't want me anymore, you could have just told me because I swear to god, that would have been less painful than what I had just witnessed." Some tears had the chance to escape her eyes. "I know you are capable of many things Niklaus...but I never thought you would do something like this." She added in disappointment.

"Don't say that." He replied while shaking his head. "Caroline, you know very well how I feel about you."

"Really?" She questioned in disbelieve. "Because I'm not sure anymore." Klaus took a step toward her, taking a hold of her hand. She quickly snatched it away like if his hand was fire.

"My feelings are the same Caroline—they haven't changed." He answered. "I would die for you before anything happens to you." She scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"Says the man who cheated on me right after he was about to dagger me." She stated, taking some steps away from him.

"We had a spat darling—I'm over it already." He said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. Caroline chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well I think I might never be over it." She stated. Klaus can swear that he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What are saying?" He asked, afraid of what the answer might me. Caroline looked down for a moment before returning his gaze.

"I need sometime apart—a break." She replied, struggling with herself. It hurt her so much being apart from him, but she needed time to think.

"No." He whispered, shaking his head with unshed tears in his eyes. "I won't let you." He stated.

"I need to think about us Klaus." She said. "In no less than 24 hours you have made me feel terrible—and I just need time." She added looking at the place where Hayley was suppose to be. She must have left while she was arguing with Klaus.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, moving closer to her. He looked at her with those pleading eyes that had made her weak for so many years. Her eyes began to get watery once again.

"I have to do this." She said before flashing away. Klaus stood their for what seemed like forever, just staring into space. He couldn't believe how messed up his life had gone in just one day. He did know that she needed her time—but he just couldn't take the pain he was feeling of not seeing her radiant smile. He had seen something different in her eyes; the light she once carried somehow vanished like if it was magic. And he had a pretty good idea on who's fault it was.

It had been two weeks; two weeks since Caroline had left to get her time and two weeks since he had cheated on her. Even at the thought of cheating on her, he felt dirty and a huge dick. He hated himself for hurting the most precious person in his life.

Since she had left the mansion, he didn't even bother on drinking the blood bags Caroline had gotten for them. He took the liberty of going out to get his blood fresh. On one of the days he had got out, Caroline had got into the mansion.

He had entered the huge mansion, to hear her angelic, frustrated voice, upstairs. He flashed to where he heard her just to find her packing up all her stuff. He stopped dead on his tracks—he felt like his heart was being tightened just at the verge of being pulled out.

"Caroline?" He whispered, staring at her. She tensed at his voice—she had thought that he wasn't going to be home for hours. She wasn't ready on telling him about her plan. "What are you doing?" He asked. She took in some breaths before turning around to see him. She noticed his watery eyes, and that was all that took for her to start to feel her own tears form.

"Klaus." She breathed. "We—um we have to talk." She added, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Why are you packing?" He asked, even though he knew what the answer was. She looked back at the suitcase before returning to look at him.

"I'm leaving you." She whispered under her breath. Her tears began to fall. Klaus flashed in front of her, placing both of his hands on either side of her face, making her look at him.

"Please don't." He pleaded. "Don't do this." She shook her head, getting away from his grip.

"I have to—I just don't think I can forgive you for this." She responded. "I love you so much that the pain of knowing that you had slept with another women almost makes me want to turn it off."

"No!" He exclaimed; hating that idea. "Caroline, I am so sorry, I never meant for that to happen! I don't want you to leave me! Please don't!" He begged.

"I think its for the best Nik." She replied walking away from him, needing to be away from him. She was getting way too weak being in front of him.

"What can I do to aquit myself love?" He questioned. "Ask for anything and its done." He added, flashing in front of her once again. "Please." He whispered leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "Please consider."

"I don't think that's how it works Klaus." She replied. "I hate this more than you. When I see you, I only remember that harlot that—that touched you in ways that I was only allowed."

"It was meaningless my love. You are the only one that I truly care for about." He promised, closing his eyes still resting his forehead against hers. She copied his actions; she was truly going to miss her wolf.

"You don't get it." She cried moving away from him. "You slept with her Nik!" She yelled.

"It was a drunken mistake Caroline! You are the only one that I love! I love you more than my own life! That must mean something to you!" He exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" She pouted, running her hand through her hair. "You can't just tell me that you love me for everything to be ok Niklaus! It's not just some stupid fight we have had for god's sakes! You cheated on me! Don't you get how much that hurts! After a thousand years of marriage I thought that you might have known how serious our relationship was." She added.

"I do know!" He stated going towards her, grabbing both of her hands. He placed her right hand on top of his heart. "You make me feel Caroline. You are my humanity—you keep me on check. Even a thousand years ago, you were my light, you were my savior towards Mikael. You always make me forget about everything horrible surrounding my life. I still can't believe how lucky I am of having such a wonderful women by my side." Caroline let out a small sob before taking a step back.

"Had." She corrected. "I'm not by your side anymore Nik." She added as various tears fell from her eyes. "I love you but the pain is too much to bare."

"No." He denied. "You can't leave." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before grabbing her suit case and flashing out of the mansion. Klaus' jaw clenched before he let out a scream. He began to trash his whole room, feeling his hybrid features kicking in and before he knew it he was a fully transformed were wolf.

It had been a week since Caroline had left Klaus and it had been a week that Klaus had been irrevocably drunk. He had been sending red roses to her every hour. He paid a flower shop to keep sending them and he gave them lots of notes that said the things that he loved about her and drawings that he had been keep since they first got together. He only just hoped that she kept all of the notes, drawings and flowers.

He didn't turn off his humanity, no, he decided to get drunk every single day. He had a feeling that she would come back, forgiving him. The only thing was that it was just a hallucination. He was so sure that after a day she would be back, kissing him and torturing him because of him cheating. But he was terribly wrong and now he was drinking to keep his mind off of her, except she was the only thing he could think about now.

Her eyes, her smile, her lips, her smell, everything of her. He missed her and he knew he deserved it but it had been too long since he had last seen her. Since a thousand years ago, he hadn't been separated from her and the thought of never seeing her again was killing him.

He got out another bottle from his liquor cabinet, opening it and taking a long drink from it. He winced at the sting from it, but took another drink nevertheless.

He suddenly heard his door open, feeling a little bit of hope. He placed the bottle down, listening very tentatively to the intruder. He didn't hear heels clinking on the tiled floor, but he still had hopes that maybe she was wearing boots rather than heels. Just when he thought that it might be Caroline, Damon Salvatore entered the living room to where he sat, gloating.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Klaus asked, grabbing the bottle once more, taking a sip. Damon smirked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You look terrible." He commented. "You sure know how to deal with a break up." He teased. Klaus growled while glaring at him.

"Speak wisely Salvatore, you never know if you might get out of here alive. I having nothing to lose anymore, so I can kill you without any remorse." He stated. Damon chuckled.

"Actually, you have a lot to lose if you kill me." He replied, taking a step towards him. "I have become quite close to your barbie." At the mention of her, Klaus sat up, taking a look at Damon.

"Caroline.." He began. "Does she know you are here?" He asked carefully. "Does she talk about me? Are you-"

"Hold on there Hybrid Ken." Damon stated putting his hand up. "No, she does not know that I am here. And yes, she had been talking an awful lot about you. Crying herself to sleep actually." He added.

"Where is she!?" Klaus urged, standing up, just to stumble down to the couch again. Damon chuckled once more.

"I have taken the opportunity to come and talk to you, while she went out to the Grill with Stefan. She needed the distraction and I needed the time off." Damon explained.

"What would you need to talk to me about?" He slurred, never taking his eyes off of him.

"You need to clean up your act! Stop drinking, stop brooding and if you want Caroline back you have to go out their and win her over again." He listed. "Right now its your chance to go to the grill and find Caroline to fix things between you two."

Klaus shook his head. "She won't forgive me for what I have done. To be honest—I wouldn't forgive myself. I have done many things-"

"You'll say." Damon interrupted with a scoff. Klaus glared at him as he continued.

"But this, by far is the most foolish thing I have ever done. I hate myself for it and if I could kill myself I would because without her, I am nothing." He stated dropping his eye sight.

"Well, as much as I would love to help you kill yourself-" He stated taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this." He whispered to himself. "-but I want you and Caroline back together."

Klaus looked up to meet Damon's eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, she's a nice girl and she is terribly unhappy with out you. Besides, she keeps you on check for the most part and I would rather have her with you than have a massacre." Damon replied. "Now, we need you to take a cold shower and then we leave to the grill and win your girl back." He demanded.

"Hello beautiful." A guy stated, sitting next to Caroline. They had been there for an hour and Stefan was already flirting with a girl from the bar.

"Hey." She said just giving him one glance before turning to take another drink of beer. The guy got closer to her.

"So, what are you doing here all lonely?" He asked. Caroline pressed her lips, turning to look at the guy once again. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't Klaus either.

"I'm not alone actually—I_ w_aswith my friend, until he began to flirt with that girl." She replied gesturing towards Stefan.

"Well, I can keep you company now that your friend has abandoned you." He suggested with a soft smile.

"Um, sure." She replied.

"So, what has brought you to come here and drink with your friend?" He asked.

"Why do I have to have a reason to come and get a drink or two at the bar with a friend?" She asked.

"Because you look like you have been crying and you have more than what a girl drinks when they just come to have fun, in an hour." He explained. Caroline genuinely smiled before shaking her head.

"My husband cheated on me." She said.

"Wow." He gasped. "Husband?"

"Yep husband." She answered while nodding.

"Married so young?" He asked. Caroline licked her lips, she knew she looked very young to be married.

"Yes, I'm married—well I don't know anymore." She replied.

"Hey, you are beautiful and that guy was a total ass-whole for cheating on you because I can't imagine who else would be better than you. You have a light that just radiates off of you—it's amazing." He stated moving closer to her. "Your eyes are so blue and beautiful that you can drive a man crazy with them." He leaned closer. "Your lips look so-" And before she knew it the guy was kissing her. Her eyes widened at the feel of his lips on hers. This was very wrong.

Before she had a chance to push him away, she saw he was being pulled away from her and thrown on the ground. Turns out Klaus had seen the whole interaction, and losing it once he saw the guy kiss her he flashed towards them, pulling him away.

"Klaus!" She yelled but Klaus didn't pay any attention, he just had one goal, and it was killing that man.

"How dare you touch my wife?!" He growled. The guy stood up, showing his vampire features.

"I'd like to see you pick a fight with a vampire man." He stated very confident. Klaus chuckled darkly before showing his hybrid features.

"It is very wise of you to pick a fight with the original hybrid mate." Klaus replied, flashing towards him, grabbing him by the neck. "Now your dead." He added pushing his hand into the guy's chest.

"Niklaus!" Caroline yelled firmly. "Leave him!"

"Why, so you can kiss him some more?" He asked, while growling.

"No, because its not fair that you get to kill a guy that kissed me while I couldn't kill that whore that you cheated on me with." She furiously stated. Klaus clenched his teeth before looking straight at the guy's eyes.

"Forget you were here and go far away." He compelled before dropping him to the floor. The guy just stood up quickly, flashing away. After that, Klaus turned around just to find an empty space. He glanced around the grill to see Caroline walking out of the grill. He shook his head while licking his lips before flashing towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"Can we speak?" He asked. Caroline glared at him, shaking her head.

"No." She simply answered, swooshing away. Klaus let out a breath before following along, stopping her once again.

"We need to talk, love." He stated. "You have to know that I wasn't much of myself when that happened. I swear that if I could take that back I would. You are the only one I love!" He exclaimed. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well you can't. It has been done and you can't do much about it." She remarked. "Now, let me go home." The word 'home' stung him badly knowing that she wasn't referring to the mansion anymore. He grabbed her hands as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Please forgive me my love. I can't live with this guilt, I can't live without you." He confessed. "You are everything to me! I need you."

"I can't Klaus." She responded with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'll go down on my knees if I have to." He suggested, going down on his knees. "Caroline Danielle Mikaelson Forbes, I'm on my knees begging for your forgiveness." She tried to contain a smile that was trying to creep out. He was such a drama queen when he wanted to be.

"No." She replied. "I can't Klaus, can't you understand!? Just picture this, can you?" She stated more than asked. "What if I was the one that cheated? The one that lost myself and slept with another guy? What would you have done?"

He kept quiet, not knowing how to answer that. He knew of course that he would be extremely angry with her and he would most likely kill the guy, but he would forgive her on the long run, well at least that is what he thinks he would do.

"See." She pointed out as a tear escaped her eye.

"Look, I love you Caroline, and I am truly sorry for cheating on you. In reality, if I were you, I wouldn't forgive me as well. I did something that is shameful and unforgiving and for that I understand perfectly your reasoning on not wanting to forgive me. I have passed my limit and I know that I might never get you back because of this." He stated as he slowly stood up. Caroline sobbed at his words—was he giving up on them? "If what you want is to start fresh with someone new and to just break up with me then I understand. I don't approve but I will try to make amends with it. I want you to be happy I know that you won't be with me anymore. I am truly sorry my love." He kissed her cheek, lovingly. "I will always love you sweetheart." And with that he flashed away. Caroline finally let herself break down.

It was official now. They had broken up and now she was not getting him back. It hurt her so much—even more than when she found him in bed with a trollop.

"Caroline?" She heard Stefan's voice. "It'll be ok." He stated, picking her up bridal style. She cried on his shoulder.

"Stef—it hurts. My heart aches, I feel like I have just lost a piece of me." She cried. "My heart is shattered into pieces, I love him way too much." She added.

"I know, but you will move on from this." He promised.

"I won't without him." She stated. "I need him, these pass couple of days have been hell for me."

"But you will get through this, trust me." He encouraged.

"He just left." She whispered. "He won't come back." She began to realize. "I won't see my-" She began to cry a lot more now that she couldn't speak anymore.

"Let it out." Stefan cooed.

"How is she?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Well, she cried herself to sleep after she re-read all his notes and saw all the drawings he sent her." He replied, running his hand through his hair. "How's Klaus?" He asked. Damon shifted on the couch uncomfortably.

"He—um he ran into the forest right after he turned." He stuttered.

"What!?" Stefan exclaimed.

"He wanted to feel the pain of the transformation. He wants to torture himself." He replied.

"I don't think they will get through this Damon." Stefan realized.

"I know that."

"Caroline, it's for you!" Stefan called out, walking back from the front door. Caroline flashed to the front, spotting the flower guy once again. She hadn't seen him since 3 days ago. It was a nice feeling seeing him there, but it made her feel sad as well because somehow, she knew these flowers were a farewell from Klaus.

"These are for you." The delivery boy stated handing her the flowers. Caroline thanked the boy before closing the door. She smelled the flowers as fresh new tears began to form in her eyes. She then grabbed the envelope attached to the bouquet opening it as she started to read:

_My love,_

_I have written this letter to let you know that I have a surprise for you at the mansion. Even though you want nothing to do with me anymore, I do hope you come to the mansion. I am positive you will like it. Don't forget that I love you with all my heart. _

_With lots of love,_

_Nik _

"What's that Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Nothing—I'll be back later." She stated before flashing out of the house. Damon turned to look at Stefan just to receive a shrug and an 'I don't know' face.

Caroline arrived at the mansion as quick as possible. She couldn't imagine what was her surprise that she would love. She entered the mansion, looking all around, trying to notice something off.

She suddenly heard three voices that she thought she would never hear ever again. She smiled as she flashed towards the living room to find Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol standing by each other with concerned faces.

"Bekah! Lijah! Kol!" She exclaimed, getting them all in a group hug. "Oh! How much I missed you!"

"I'm so glad to hear that Care." Bekah replied.

"I have many questions." Kol added.

"Nice to see you as well Caroline." Elijah stated. She took some steps away from them.

"And where is Klaus?" She carefully asked. Suddenly their faces fell from happy to worry.

"We know of what he did Care." Kol said.

"He is such an idiot!" Rebekah complained.

"He is gone." Elijah finally stated what Caroline was most afraid of.

"What?" She whispered in shock. "No. Where?"

"He didn't say." Elijah replied.

"He just told us about what happened and then he said he was leaving for good." Kol added. "He seemed pretty sad and heartbroken." Caroline shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Rebekah quickly went to hug her.

"It's ok Carebear, you will be ok." She cooed.

"I love him Bekah! Even if I want to hate him, I can't." She confessed. "I mean I didn't forgive him at the time, but after many weeks without him and all the roses and romantic things he sent me, I just felt the need to forgive him." She cried. "I'm such a fool, I know, but that is what love does to you."

"Really?" She heard his voice. She tensed against Rebekah's arms before pulling away.

"Brother." Elijah greeted. "I thought you would have been half across the country by now."

"I could have been but I just had to see Caroline one last time before I left for good." He replied. Caroline stood there paralyzed. "Caroline, love?" He questioned, walking towards her. Caroline turned around just to slap him across the face.

"Whoo, that will leave a mark." Kol commented. Elijah and Rebekah gave him a warning look.

"You inconsiderate jerk! You had me thinking that you had left for good! I actually thought I was never going to to see you again!" She yelled at his face. Klaus slowly lifted his head to look at her. "You are the most awful person ever! You were actually leaving without even saying good bye as well! Fuck you! I hate you! I wish I had never-" And as quickly as that her speech was stopped by his lips.

He kissed her with hunger and passion, that Caroline was at total bliss. She placed her hands around his neck involuntarily as they kept kissing. Elijah decided to leave to let them have some privacy, taking his siblings with him as well. After a minute they parted, resting their against their foreheads.

"I hate you." Caroline whispered with her eyes closed. Klaus smirked.

"I love you." He stated before kissing her once again.

_**A/N: So? What do you guys think of my first one-shot? **_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
